Race
Sigrogana is a host to a large number of fantasy races, but this page will focus on those that can be used by player characters. The playable races are broken down into six categories that will be described below. Generally speaking, all of the races listed are capable of integrating with society as they are intelligent and can communicate. Races that cannot are typically referred to as the monster races. With a few exceptions, most of the races listed below can interbreed with one another. Humans A very prosperous race, they are much like what you'd expect. They are the most common race to find on Sigrogana and Gold, those being the most powerful human empires, but they pop up everywhere. Humans are mostly independent, following their own ambitions and sense of justice to wherever it leads them. The average human can expect a lifespan of around 80 years. Human races are different from the other categories because they mostly determine where the character was raised rather than signifying anything concrete about them. * [[Imperialist|'Imperialist']]' '- Settling in Cellsvich or any of its surrounding territories, the imperialist lives at the heart of the Sigrogana Empire. * [[Chataran|'Chataran']] - From the famed Chaturanga on Kysei, they are usually exposed to a form of elite education from their childhood and are more likely to become soldiers or mercenaries. It's not hard to distinguish a Chataran in public by just how they act with diligence. * [[Karatynn|'Karatynn']] - Having been exposed to magic all their lives in Karaten, this Kysein is well suited to it, as well as making its residents pursue the arcane path, most of the Karatynn are proficient Mages or scholars in pursue of arcane knowledge. * [[Onigan|'Onigan']] - From the far east of Oniga, they are a touch swifter due to dealing with Gold's sands. They're famed for being the best swordsmen, and the most gorgeous women in the world (or vice versa, you never know with Onigans). * [[Tannite|'Tannite']] - From Tannis, which sits on the east coast of Sigrogana, near the Chinotoa Mountains, the small village is famed for its archers and Militia. As well as their miners and the constant attacks that they easily fend off on a weekly basis. * [[Lispoolian|'Lispoolian']] - From the snowy landmass just northwest of Sigrogana's shores, Lispool is the heart of the Mercalan Faith. As one would guess, Lispoolians are often pacifist people who walk around the world, willing to spread the word and teachings of the goddess of life. * Hyoyan - From the same snowy landmass Lispoolians hail from, but deeper in the cold mountains. Hyoya is their home and where Verglas was firstly introduced. Hyoyans are adapted to their cold landscape and live pursuing spiritual harmony on their vast monasteries. * Alstalsian - Those are humans who hail from the same lands as Zerans, Alstalsia, they do have a sense of superiority compared to other humans, due to the Zeran tutelage, and are way more adapted to using their wits to aid in their everyday survival in those hellish landscapes. * Dormehan - People from Dormeho, which is located at the south coast of Sigrogana. The humans from Dormeho are famed for being great sailors and smugglers, and are often really healthy and physically strong. Kaelensia A family known as the beast races, the Kaelensia resemble humans with some exceptions, typically carrying some animalistic physical traits, such as ears, tails, or wings. Named after an old word for 'golden', they possess striking golden eyes, originate from the southern continent of Egwyn, and are famously strong. The average Kaelensia can expect a lifespan of around 120 years. * [[Lupine|'Lupine']] - Featuring wolf-like ears and tail, the Wolf tribe is known for its physical power and tenacity when cornered. * [[Leporidae|'Leporidae']] - A family of the human-like Kaelensia with hare-like features, including long, rabbit-like ears and strong legs. * [[Corbie|'Corbie']] - Living in the tall trees of Egwyn's forests, they find the pair of bird wings they are born with to be quite useful. They prefer to avoid fights. * [[Phenex|'Phenex']] - Followers of the great phoenix Helondis, these fiery-winged Kaelensia possess some of the powers of their patron. * [[Felidae|'Felidae']] - Another of the 'true beasts', the Felidae are quick, graceful, and powerful, as one would expect from their cat ears and tail. ** [[Grimalkin|'Grimalkin']] - A rare sub-race of Felidae that possess a natural talent for dark magic and hexing arts. They are treated quite poorly due to their race's distrust for it. The Corrupted A group of ex-humans who have been altered in some way by certain forces. Humans, not possessing a Patron Deity, are more vulnerable to Dark Zones and entities that can, for lack of a better word, corrupt them. Their status in society differs, but it is anything but equal to 'normal' folk. The average Corrupted can expect a lifespan of around 104 years. * [[Umbral|'Umbral']] - A type of anomaly that doesn't affect only humans, Umbrals are created during Black Eclipses. They retain their physical appearance, although skin and hair color may pale. They also possess a black mark of differing design somewhere on their body, called 'The Mark'. * [[Shaitan|'Shaitan']] - An individual that has been corrupted by a Dark Zone, losing their sense of identity and mutate a black carapace on parts of their body, mainly their hands, which become covered in something like black claws. People are quite cautious of them, as they tend to be quick to violence. * [[Oracle|'Oracle']] - Possessing blank, grey eyes, they have difficulty seeing far away, but are granted a gift; the ability to see visions of the future. Those that harness this gift are valued very highly as advisers and consultants. * [[Papilion|'Papilion']] - Corrupted by the Deepwood in the Mechana Forest, these butterfly-winged "phantoms of the woods" possess knowledge of a magic to alter reality that even Karaten fails to understand, no matter how much study is made about it. * [[Theno|'Theno']]' - '''Native to the seas south of even Egwyn, the Theno are an aquatic race of humanoids with smooth skin and fin-like protrusions near their ears which aid in swimming. They spend most of their lives in the sea and on small islands, often spending the night resting on rocks and singing songs. Ancients Ancients are races which predate human history. They were already established before humans made their empires, perhaps far longer. They do not have many similarities between them aside from this fact. Of the ancients, the Zeran are known to succumb to old age; the average Zeran can expect a lifespan of 160 years. Reapers can live up to around 250-300 years if they don't leave Lazarus, but if they do, that number is decreased by 50. * [[Vampire|'Vampire']] - The ones who gave up on their mortality, at the price of feeding on the blood of mortals to survive. They have lived comfortably in the shadows of history, standing just offstage and orchestrating the progress of mankind. * [[Elf|'Elf']] - Said to come from a paradise of peace called Mersales, Elves still venture out into the world sometimes. They possess extremely long lifespans and unending youth, something owed to Mersales itself, in legend. ** [[Wild Elf|'Wild Elf']] - Subrace of elves, Wild Elves are, essentially, elves that are born outside of Mersales. A large majority of them have slightly discolored, darker flecks of skin that resemble spots, all over their body. * [[Zeran|'Zeran']] - The powerful natives of Alstalsia, they were long ago humans that sided with Zera, the rightful victor of Heaven's Contention. For their loyalty, they were granted power, a pair of horns, and an overwhelming sense of superiority to others. * [[Lich|'Lich']] - Not necessarily a race in the classic sense. Rather, they are those who have performed a dangerous and extremely difficult arcane pact to destroy their mortal bodies to become beings of pure arcane energy, all for the sake of pursuing knowledge. * 'Reaper' - A peculiar race that look extremely similar to Zerans, aside their often bleach-colored or black-colored horns and macabre culture of using bones and remains to adorn their clothing. They act as the guardians of Lazarus, keeping spirits from escaping its walls, or living beings from entering it. Some Reapers do travel out of the underworld to serve as soul guides in the living realm. ** 'Apertaurus' - Subrace of Reapers with bovine, furry legs that end in hooves instead of feet, those make them adapted to walking inside the maze with greater agility. They're also extremely physical capable and often do the hand-work where Reapers cannot. (Similar to bar 'bouncers', in a way.) Although they're accustomed to travelling in the maze, they can't go far too deep into Lazarus, as for those who have explored the deeper parts of it never came back, ''and they're no exception. Serpentkind Humanoids which possess some blood of the divine serpents, hence the name, Serpentkind. Dragons, Wyverns, etc. are all very respected as highly intelligent and powerful beings, usually in a negative fashion (some see them as schemers and deceivers). Despite having some reptilian traits, Serpentkind races are not coldblooded. * [[Glykin|'Glykin']] - The children of Glycon, they resemble humans and to a degree Wyverntouched. They have slitted eyes, as well as flecks of snake-like scales on some parts of their body, which causes many people to be distrusting of them, thinking them to be the infamous body-snatching pale snakes said to exist in legend. The average Glykin can expect a lifespan of around 160 years. * [[Wyverntouched|'Wyverntouched']] - The children of Wyverns, said to be conceived when a wyvern masquerades in human form. They are generally seen as a good omen, even if the wyvern's nature is unpredictable, and are easily identified by their serpent-like eyes and strong builds. The average Wyverntouched can expect a lifespan of around 96 years. * [[Hyattr|'Hyattr']] - A dragon-winged race with the destructive capabilities of their patron, Hyatt, though on a lesser scale. They are known for their potent fire-breathing abilities. The average Hyattr can expect a lifespan of around 144 years. * [[Naga|'Naga']] - The Naga are a female-only half-snake/half-human hybrid race, with the upper body of a human. They originated from a dark ritual by the snakemen followers of Argentyle, who would kidnap women from the surface world. The details of the ritual are unknown, but these poor souls were kept prisoner in the Argentyle Caverns, used to breed more snakemen. The average Naga can expect a lifespan of around 96 years. Other Races that do not fit with any of the above criteria are listed here. * [[Mechanation|'Mechanation']]' '- Artificial humans created by Karaten, they are living dolls with much untapped potential. They generally exist to fulfill some purpose, such as serving someone, or to take care of dangerous situations that one might consider 'too risky' for a normal person. Mechanations will not die of old age as long as they are properly maintained. * [[Redtail|'Redtail']] - A scarce race sporting a pair of fox ears as well as a bushy tail, the Redtails as they are called have a certain allure to them, drawing the curiosity of other races. While they are often mistaken for Kaelensia, due to their ears and tail, those in the know recognize that Redtails do not always have golden eyes, nor do they hail from Egwyn. Redtails, indeed, come from all over, although are more commonly found in Oniga. The average redtail can expect a lifespan of around 120 years. ** [[Omina|'Omina']]' - '''Subrace of Redtails. The Omina are a varied race of humanoids; some of them have black wings, and some of them have black hair, cat-like ears, and tails that split into two, with the faintest hint of a feather-like pattern across them all. They come from here and there, but nowhere in particular, much like their antithesis, the Redtails. While Redtails are often surrounded by good luck, the Omina are often bearers of misfortune. * [[Doriad|'Doriad']] - Spirits of nature that take on a human-like form, a Doriad's disposition is often determined by how the forest they were born from was treated. Doriads are not known to succumb to old age. * [[Dullahan|'Dullahan''']] - Living armor, created by unknown circumstances and a soul with a strong, burning desire for existing. Dullahans are practically immortal, as long as their armor does not take significant damage, or they get exorcised. Category:Races Category:Characters Category:Lore